Stats
Each Legend has four stats that help define the Legend and make them unique beyond their weapon selection. Each stat is measured on a scale of 1-10, with 10 being the highest. Stats may be modified up and down using Stances, but no stat is naturally above 8 (with the current exception of Xull, who has a natural 9 in strength) or below 3. With stances, no stat can be above 9, or below 2. Every Legend has the same total of 22 stat points. Strength Affects how much damage is dealt by the Legend, along with how much force their attacks have. Higher Strength means opponents fly farther and take more damage for the same attack compared to Legends with lower strength. Signatures moves have unique damage and force values and are naturally unaffected by Strength. Legends With High Strength * Xull (9) * Scarlet (8) * Teros (8) * Gnash (7) * Queen Nai (7) * Thatch (7) * Azoth (7) * Jhala (7) * Cross (7) * Fait (7) Legends With Low Strength * Lucien (3) * Orion (4) * Lord Vraxx (4) * Hattori (4) * Asuri (4) * Val (4) * Yumiko (4) * Nix (4) Dexterity Indirectly affects attacking speed - a Legend with high dexterity will have a shorter recovery time after an attack finishes, allowing for quicker successive attacks, as well as a shorter minimum charge time for Heavy attacks, allowing for faster execution. Shorter recovery time only affects different attacks - using the same attack again and again in succession will demand a minimum recharge time, to encourage variety. Signature moves also have a minimum 10-frame cooldown, even between different signatures, which is unaffected by Dexterity, though the speed with which a Legend can use a light attack after a Signature move is affected. Dexterity also does not affect the use of chase dodges of dodge cancel attacks. To see a complete table about the recovery frames after an attack, click here (Made by Dobrein). Legends With High Dexterity * Cassidy (8) * Koji (8) * Lord Vraxx (8) * Ada (7) * Asuri (7) * Jhala (7) * Jiro (7) * Wu Shang (7) * Yumiko (7) * Dusk (7) Legends With Low Dexterity * Gnash (3) * Teros (3) * Ulgrim (3) * Queen Nai (4) * Sentinel (4) * Barraza (4) * Cross (4) * Mordex (4) * Fait (4) * Thor (4) Defense Affects how much damage a Legend takes from all attacks, as well as how far the Legend flies when struck. High Defense means less damage, and less fly distance compared to those with low defense. Legends With High Defense * Queen Nai (8) * Sir Roland (8) * Barraza (8) * Sentinel (7) * Ulgrim (7) * Kor (7) * Isaiah (7) * Thor (7) Legends With Low Defense * Thatch (3) * Ada (3) * Ember (3) * Jhala (3) * Jiro (3) * Cassidy (4) * Lord Vraxx (4) * Hattori (4) * Koji (4) * Yumiko (4) * Artemis (4) * Dusk (4) * Fait (4) Speed Affects how quickly the Legend is able to move around the battlefield when running and jumping. Movement during attacks and dodges is also affected. Does not affect attack speed, nor dodge duration. Legends With High Speed * Hattori (8) * Lucien (8) * Artemis (8) * Gnash (7) * Thatch (7) * Brynn (7) * Ember (7) * Jiro (7) * Mordex (7) * Val (7) * Yumiko (7) * Fait (7) Legends With Low Speed * Queen Nai (3) * Cassidy (4) * Sir Roland (4) * Scarlet (4) * Barraza (4) * Azoth (4) * Kor (4) * Isaiah (4) Raw Numbers Recovery: Amount of impulse time 0.384 lost per game tick. Category:GameplayCategory:Core Mechanics